Question: $ 3^{-2}$
Explanation: $= \left(\dfrac{1}{3}\right)^{2}$ $= \left(\dfrac{1}{3}\right)\cdot\left(\dfrac{1}{3}\right)$ $= \dfrac{1}{9}$